My Immortal
by LegolasLoverLimwen
Summary: Limwen is the daughter of the most trusted advisor to Lord Denethor Steward of Gondor and has yet to be married. She is haunted by dreams of an bloody epic battle and a mysterious figure cloaked in shadow. When she is sent to Rohan her life is changed.
1. Chapter 1

"My Immortal"

Limwen awoke with a start and her breath came in fast and uneven gasps.

"Lady Limwen, are you well?" asked one of her Gondorian guards.

"I am fine," she answered, "just a dream."

"You need rest, my lady." advised the guard of Gondor, "we have a hard day's ride to Edoras ahead of us."

"Yes, I shall rest." Limwen sighed as she sank back onto her sleeping pallet.

"_It was just a dream…"_ she thought to reassure herself.

But it was more than _just _a dream. It was the same dream that had plagued her for weeks. It was always the same. A figure clad in dark green and cloaked in shadow and rain stood in the midst of battle. The figure screamed at her in a language which she hadn't heard anyone speak in a long time.

"_Run Limwen! Save the others! Save yourself!"_

Then the figure would turn their bow onto an oncoming figure carrying a torch. Then there was always a huge explosion followed by her screams.

"_Ladies of Gondor should not have such dreams," _she scolded herself.

Limwen was the eighteen year old daughter of the most trusted advisor to the Steward of Gondor, Erurainon. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her in Lorien. Since her mother was an elf-friend, she wanted to her have her baby where she was most comfortable and where she was surrounded by the best elvish medicine aside from Lord Elrond's skill. In the end it had not been enough to save her mother from meeting her end and Limwen somewhat resented the elves because of it.

Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor had no daughters of his own and an alliance between Rohan and Gondor was desperately needed. Her father had offered Limwen to be betrothed to King Theoden's son Theodred. Denethor thought highly of the idea and sent one of his errand riders to Edoras with his proposal to which Theoden greatly approved. Limwen had left for Edoras one year later. "Be brave, Limwen. Mind your manners and make Gondor proud." Her father had told her with no hug goodbye.

Like any daughter of a nobleman she accepted her fate with dignity and grace on the outside. On the inside she was screaming. She did not like to be bartered like some head of cattle. This was the third time she had been betrothed and something always went wrong with each of them. These dreams weren't helping ease her stress. She wanted to know badly who the figure was and what they meant to her. Slowly she fell into a light doze pondering these things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ya'll sorry I deleted the original because I want to make this story multichapters. Don't worry it is still the same story though.**

She woke to the sounds of the guards packing up camp and getting ready for the ride to Edoras. She got up and packed her things and went to saddle her horse, a chestnut mare named Raina. She had a feeling that until she felt comfortable in Edoras, Raina would be her only friend. She didn't mind that for she loved to ride. She hoisted herself onto the saddle and began the last part of her journey to Edoras.

The sun was setting as the party entered the gates of Edoras. Limwen took the time to observe her new home. Edoras was not as majestic as Minas Tirith. It was far more crude and depressing as if some shadow had covered the hearts and minds of the people. Many people caught her staring and in embarrassment she kept her head down the rest of the way to the Golden Hall.

At the Golden Hall she was greeted by Eomer and Eowyn, the nephew and niece of Theoden.

"Welcome to Edoras," Eomer said as he helped her off her horse and offered her his arm, "I trust your journey was safe."

"It was. We had no trouble at all." Limwen answered as they walked up the steps to the Golden Hall where she was embraced by Eowyn.

"I do hope you like it here," she said "Come let us get dressed for dinner. You will be sharing a room with me."

"When will I meet Theodred?" asked Limwen innocently as they walked down the hall.

"You will meet him tonight at dinner." replied Eowyn "along with all of the kings most trusted advisers."

Limwen could have sworn that Eowyn shuddered as she said this.

Dressed in their best Eowyn and Limwen walked to dinner, Limwen couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being followed by someone hidden in the shadows. She sensed that Eowyn did also because her pace quickened. As they a entered the dining hall they were greeted by Eomer and a handsome gentlemen with kind brown eyes and long brown hair. Limwen could only assume this was Theodred.

"Limwen, I would like to introduce you to Theodred" Eomer said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Limwen said with her best curtsy.

"And I to you," Theodred said as he kissed her hand.

Limwen took his arm and he escorted her to the table. As they all seated themselves, a small pale man with greasy hair spoke, "All rise and hail Theoden king." He ordered. They all stood as Theoden walked into the room. Limwen caught her breath at the sight of the king. He looked older than he should be and instead of walking with an air of a king he walked with a hunch as if to shield himself from some unknown pain. "_He looks ill." _Limwen thought _"Why he is here? He should be in bed." _She looked around her. No one else seemed to show concern. Only Theodred sighed and shook his head at the sight of his father. Limwen decided to ask him about it later. She needed to get to know him anyway.

Dinner passed without incident. It had the same mindless chatter she was used to. As if reading her mind Theodred came to her.

"Would you like to walk in the garden?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, excused herself, and followed him to the garden. They wouldn't be missed for it was natural for soon-to-be husband and wife to want to get to know one another.

"Are you liking Edoras?" asked Theodred.

"Yes, very much," Limwen said, "These gardens are beautiful." She bent down to smell a flower.

"My mother planted them. She loved taking care of plants." Theodred reminisced. There was a pause as Limwen preoccupied herself with the various kinds of flowers.

"I saw your surprise when you saw my father at dinner. I want you to know that he hasn't always been this way."

"He didn't seem to be the same person that I had always heard about," Limwen said quietly, her eyes downcast. "What happened to him?"

"It's the shadow that has fallen onto these lands, the loss of hope among the people and that Grima." He spat as he walked ahead. "Ever since Grima came from Isengard my father has become more and more distant from his people and affairs of state. He has become a vegetable." Theodred let his head fall into his hands as he wept. Limwen went over to comfort him. Seeing him upset tore her heart out. She could see herself being really happy here with him and she was growing rather fond of him. He accepted her embrace and she let him cry himself out. After a while he stood up and said "I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

"How will you do that?" asked Limwen nervously.

"Eomer and I head out for Isengard tomorrow to try sort out this matter with Saruman." said Theodred confidently.

Limwen nodded. Tears were threatening to spill over. This could not be happening to her again. "What's troubling you, Limwen?" Theodred asked as her took her hand.

"I fear something may happen to you." Limwen said.

"I will return to you." Theodred promised. He leaned in awkwardly and hesitated before kissing her lightly. "Nothing unfortunate shall befall me."

As he held her, Limwen tried to believe it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legolas POV**

Legolas was pacing back and forth for the third time that night.

"_Engwarkaimelea…ill dreams" _thought Legolas. He sighed. This dream gave him more trouble than the others. He usually could discern the meaning of all of his dreams but this one puzzled him greatly. In this dream a woman with long red hair stood in front of him. In the midst of a huge battle she just stared at him with her bright sapphire blue eyes. It seemed that she had no care of what was going on around her; all that mattered at the moment was him. Then he was distracted by Aragorn saying, "Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!!!-_Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!!!" _He tore his gaze from the woman and turned his bow onto the oncoming figure but failed to bring him down. He had never failed to bring anything or anyone down when asked of him. There was silence and then an explosion followed by a woman's screams.

Legolas could gather enough information that there was a battle on the horizon. Why there was a woman there he did not know. The thing that bothered him was that he felt attracted to her and he didn't want any harm to come to her. Worse than this he felt like this woman was out there and not far away. Though Legolas knew that if he met this woman and all of this came true, he couldn't let his feeling for her get in the way of his vows to the Fellowship. But in the back of his mind he knew that he couldn't do that. He sighed. "_I need Lord Elrond's council." _He thought as he ran his hand across his face.

"Man le trasta, Legolas?-_what troubles you, Legolas?_" asked Aragorn.

"Kai…. Engwarkaimelea_…_Ill dreams" sighed Legolas.

"I thought elves weren't troubled by such things." said Gimli.

"Oh, we are Gimli; not usually but we are." sighed Legolas as he lay back down on his sleeping pallet with his arms behind his head and stared at the silent stars above.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week since Theodred and Eomer left for Isengard and the king seemed to be getting worse. The ever present shadow over Rohan was growing larger by the day. Limwen hoped this wasn't mirroring how things were going in Isengard. She began to notice how Grima was always with the king. He was always whispering things in Theoden's ear. She asked Eowyn about this as they were sewing shirts for Eomer and Theodred. "Eowyn, why does Grima never leave the king's side?"

"I don't know. There is something about him that scares me," said Eowyn. "He…" She was broken off by the sound of horses and shouting. Limwen dropped her sewing and raced towards the window.

"Theodred and Eomer are back." she called to Eowyn over her shoulder. She looked out of the window again. She noticed for the first time that Theodred wasn't riding his own horse. He was slumped in Eomer's saddle. "Something's not right." Limwen whispered. She raced downstairs to the Golden Hall.

"Limwen, wait!" yelled Eowyn. Limwen didn't hear her. She kept running until she collided with Eomer.

"Limwen," he said surprised. "What…" She cut him off.

"Eomer, what happened to Theodred?" asked Limwen worriedly.

"He was badly wounded by orcs in Isengard. It doesn't seem like he will make it through the night." said Eomer. Tears welled up in Limwen's eyes as she ran down the hallway, this could not be happening to her again. "Limwen!" yelled Eomer. She did not stop until she reached the door to Theodred's room. She had to see for herself. She retched back the handle only to be surprised by Grima. She screamed.

"Sorry to surprise you." He said slyly. She could see that he wasn't.

"What do you want Grima?" she spat. The tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Only to express my sympathies for what happened to Prince Theodred," explained Grima with his hands held up in mock surrender. Limwen started to storm down the hallway. "Whatever will you do now?" asked Grima. Limwen stopped dead in her tracks. "Yes, I know why you are so upset. This always happens to you." He said sleazily. Limwen turned around and took an involuntary step towards him. "Yes, this will be the third time something has gone wrong with your betrothals. If Theodred dies you will have to go back to Minas Tirith to await another betrothal. You hate that don't you? " Limwen stiffened as Grima walked toward her. "I see your mind and the dreams you have. You long to find out who this figure is and you think the answer may be here in Edoras."

Limwen had enough. "You will not speak to me again." she sobbed as she slammed the door to Theodred's bed chamber. She never left his side during his last few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Legolas woke the next morning not tired even though he only had two hours of sleep. _"One of the perks of being an elf," _he thought, _"is the tireless energy."_ The voice of Gandalf the White startled him out of his thoughts.

"We ride to Edoras to help Theoden of Rohan."

_"Edoras," _thought Legolas. This is where his dreams had been telling him to go and now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. _"I have to keep my vows to the Fellowship,"_ he thought _"so I must go with Gandalf to Edoras. This could be interesting." _He smiled to himself as he saddled his horse.


	6. Chapter 6

After Theodred's funeral, Limwen went with Eowyn and Eomer to tell King Theoden that Theodred was dead.

"My Lord, your son, he is dead." said Eowyn as she took his hand. Theoden wasn't fazed. "My Lord? Uncle? Will you do nothing?"

"My Lord your son was ambushed and killed by orcs of Isengard. Saruman is trying to take our lands by force. He will destroy Rohan if we do nothing." said Eomer.

"That is a lie," said Grima coming out of the shadows, startling the mourning group of friends. "Saruman has ever been our friend and ally. Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see that your uncle is wearied by your malcontent and war-mongering?"

"Malcontent!" spat Limwen. "War-mongering! It's the truth! Saruman must be stopped!"

Eomer held up his hand to silence her. "Peace, Limwen. Let me handle this." he said. He turned towards Grima. "How long has it been since Saruman bought you? What was the price, treasure?" Grima looked towards Eowyn as she led Limwen out of the room.

Before Limwen exited she said "I will not leave Rohan until Saruman is defeated!"

"Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." said Eomer as his hand closed around Grima's throat. Then he was grabbed from behind.

"You see much, Eomer son of Eoman," said Grima, "You are banished from the kingdom of Rohan under pain of death." As Grima said this, Limwen, who had been hiding behind a stone archway, ran into the room.

"No! You cannot do this!" Limwen yelled as they dragged Eomer out of the Golden Hall. "You have no authority!" Limwen exclaimed as she half ran towards Grima. "You will repeal this undeserved punishment immediately." Then something happened that Limwen did not expect. Grima slapped her across the face. The force behind the slap knocked Limwen backwards. She gasped and held her hand to cheek.

Grima laughed at her. "You think since you were Theodred's fiancé you think have more power over me?" Limwen glared at him. "Sorry to disappoint you my lady," he apologized haughtily, "but the king signed a proclamation this morning that gives me the same amount of power he has."

_"What will we do now?"_ thought Limwen. _"Who can help us?"_


	7. Chapter 7

As they rode up to Edoras, Legolas could feel the shadow and evil growing over this place. He did not like it. It made him feel uneasy and vulnerable.

_"Hopefully Gandalf's help has gotten here in time."_ he thought.

As they walked up the stone steps to the Golden Hall, Legolas tried to keep his focus on the task at hand, freeing Theoden from the clutches of Saruman. Before they entered the Golden Hall, they were confronted by guards.

"I cannot let you in front of King Theoden so armed." said the guard. The Fellowship looked at each other and began to strip themselves of their weapons. Legolas sensed that this would be a mistake but not wanting to create an obstacle in their task; he turned in his bow and elven knives.

"Your staff?" the guard asked Gandalf to Grima.

"You dare not depart an old man from his walking stick?" asked Gandalf innocently.

"Very well," said the guard and he opened the doors.

As they walked into the Golden Hall, Legolas saw Grima lean over to Theoden and whisper in his ear. Legolas took the time in the exchange between Theoden and Gandalf to observe his surroundings. _"This place should be happier and more welcoming;" _he thought _"not drab and depressing. As Gimli would say, you'd find more cheer in a graveyard."_ He was startled out of his thoughts by Gandalf.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." said Gandalf.

Then Grima noticed Gandalf's staff. "The staff," he whispered. "I told you to take the wizard's staff." All of a sudden as Gandalf made a move towards Theoden, several guards rushed in to try and stop him. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli fought them off as Gandalf released Theoden from Saruman's spell. _"Fighting off the guards really gives you an energy boost and a good workout after riding so long," _thought Legolas. "_Theoden is free."_

He chuckled to himself as Theoden cornered Grima outside. He heard another laugh behind him. As he turned to see who it was, he caught his breath. It was a woman that looked a lot like the woman in his dreams. Only this wasn't a dream and she was more beautiful in person. Her porcelain skin glowed in the morning light. Her hair shone with hints gold highlights in her red hair and her blue eyes sparkled with delight. She laughed again. Then stopped suddenly when she saw him staring at her and glared at him. Legolas stiffened with surprise as he watched her exit the room. _"What did I do to upset her?"_ he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Limwen walked outside to where Theoden stood. He turned and scrutinized her for a few moments. "You must be Limwen," he said.

"I am," she said.

"You are betrothed to Theodred," he said. Limwen nodded. "Where is he?" Theoden asked.

Limwen was dumbfounded. "You haven't remembered anything said to you, my lord?" she asked.

"No," Theoden shook his head. "Is something wrong?" His forehead creased as he scrutinized her expression.

"My lord," said Limwen. She didn't want to be the one to break news of this terrible nature to him; but since she was Theodred's bride it was her duty. "Theodred has died. He was murdered by orcs. Those orcs were bearing the white hand of Saruman." Limwen let the tears flow.

Theoden was speechless. "Have they already buried him?" he asked. Limwen nodded tears began to spring up behind her eyes.

"This morning." she choked out as she hid her face in her hands. She felt Theoden brush past her. He was on his way to visit his son's tomb. Limwen sobbed quietly for a few more minutes. Then she wiped her eyes and stood up and looked at the view around her. Off in the distance were two weary children on a horse. The horse had only taken a few steps before one of them fell to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Legolas stared at the two frightened children in the Golden Hall. Apparently, their village had been attacked by the wild-men who are commanded by Saruman. Gandalf was trying to convince Theoden to ride out and fight them. But Theoden was being stubborn as usual. He did not want to risk open war. Aragorn was starting to get in on the argument also. Legolas had noticed earlier that the woman he had spotted yesterday had already slipped out to the archery field and not wanting to get caught in the middle of this argument, he decided to join her. _"I would like to know more about her,"_ he thought as he slipped out of the Golden Hall unnoticed.

He made his way down the steep steps with his elvish balance and spotted her practicing. He could see the archery field just below the Golden Hall. It was small with only ten targets and a small tent which was used for storage. But it seemed to serve its purpose. Legolas noticed that she had very good form and accurate aim for a human. She hit the center of the target almost every time. Not wanting to disturb her, Legolas hid in the small tent for a while to observe. Only when did she run out of arrows, did he come out of the shadows to applaud her success. When she heard him, she whipped around as if startled out of a reverie.

"Sorry," said Legolas. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was only admiring your good form with a bow." The woman blushed with embarrassment. "Allow me to introduce myself," said Legolas. "I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm. And you are?"

"Limwen of Gondor," she said.

"I am honored, Limwen of Gondor." Legolas said as he bowed to her with one hand over his heart. "May I ask where you learned how to handle a bow so well?" He gestured to her bow.

"My mother's friends taught me the basics when I was very young," Limwen told him as she ran her finger over the smooth wood. The bow was made of cherry wood and the bow string was customized for her strength. "But I have been practicing with my friends Faramir and Galasriniel. Together we were some of the best marksmen in all of Gondor. Of course, Lord Denethor wouldn't let women join his forces. So, Galasriniel and I were left to only use our bows on the practice field." Limwen said with a twisted scowl on her face.

Legolas listened intently as she spoke; drinking in every word she said. Limwen noticed this.

"I apologize if I am boring you with my rant about Denethor." she blushed as she fingered a broken arrow at her feet.

"Not at all," said Legolas. "Where I come from we don't discriminate based on gender on who is allowed to be in the military. If you are good at what you do, we don't mind what gender you are."

"That would be nice if Denethor would do that. But he is as a stubborn as a mule and loves tradition," laughed Limwen. She smiled to herself. Legolas enjoyed her smile so much that he laughed along with her.

As they were laughing together the royal horn sounded, it was only sounded in an emergency. Limwen and Legolas stopped laughing exchanged glances then raced up the hill to see what the matter was.


	10. Chapter 10

Limwen and Legolas came upon one of Theoden's head guards proclaiming that everyone should evacuate the city.

"Why would Theoden evacuate the city?" asked Limwen.

"I don't know," said Legolas. "Let us go find, Gandalf. He will have answers." Limwen nodded and raced after him. She couldn't help but remember many times before when she was young when she chased after an elf. _"Put these things out of your mind."_ she told herself. _"Now is not the time to think about them." _They found Gandalf walking with Aragorn and Gimli to the horse stable.

"Helm's Deep," spat Gandalf. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight."

"He is only trying to do what's best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." said Aragorn.

"There is no way out of that ravine," countered Gandalf. "Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks that this will save his people. What he'll get is a massacre."

Limwen tried to digest the information. It frightened her. Gandalf caught her eye. He smiled at her then looked at Legolas then back to her. He smiled again as if he knew some secret.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east." Gandalf said. With that Limwen watched him as he rode out of sight. She was confused about the look Gandalf had given her. What did it mean? She sighed and walked up to her room to pack what she needed to make the journey to Helm's Deep.


	11. Chapter 11

Limwen was finally ready to leave. She had all the things she needed: her bow and arrows, her sword, her warmest cloak and something she kept secret, a shirt of mithril. It was given to her father by Lord Celeborn before they left for Gondor. He foresaw that Limwen would have need of it when she was older. Limwen loved to stare at it when she was younger. She loved the way the light bounced off of the chain links. Now it was no longer something beautiful to look at. It was something that could save her life. She walked down to the stable to saddle Raina for the trip to Helm's Deep. When she got there she was surprised, Raina was already saddled and Legolas lead her by a lead rope. Limwen sighed. She felt like she knew him all her life. _"Valar's above, he is attractive."_ she thought. She knew she shouldn't fall for an elf. All of the stories of elves falling in love with mortals ended in tragedy. But she couldn't help herself.

"I hope I haven't offended you by saddling your horse for you, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"No, not at all master elf," said Limwen startled from her thoughts. She took the lead rope and hoisted herself up onto her horse.

"You may call me Legolas," said Legolas

"And you may call me Limwen," she countered.

"As you wish…Limwen," Legolas repeated. "I meant to ask you. I noticed that you have an elvish name. I was wondering why, since you are from Gondor." Limwen was silent for a while. "I don't mean to pry," soothed Legolas. "I am simply curious."

"It's alright, Legolas. You haven't offended me." Limwen soothed. "I was given the name Limwen by Galadriel of Lorien. She told my father, _'I give her the name Limwen because her sapphire eyes reflect the clearest light,' _"

Legolas was surprised at this information and had to agree with Galadriel but he let her continue with her tale as they rode through the mountains. Limwen told him everything from her mother being an elf-friend, her death, to the day they left for Gondor when she was eight years old because her father couldn't stand to be in Lorien any longer.

"Limwen of Gondor, you are full of surprises." Legolas exclaimed. Limwen laughed.

"Are you full of surprises?" Limwen asked innocently.

"Maybe," Legolas teased. Limwen laughed again. Legolas loved her laugh. It sounded like the wind brushing past the wind chimes.

Limwen was finally ready to leave. She had all the things she needed: her bow and arrows, her sword, her warmest cloak and something she kept secret, a shirt of mithril. It was given to her father by Lord Celeborn before they left for Gondor. He foresaw that Limwen would have need of it when she was older. Limwen loved to stare at it when she was younger. She loved the way the light bounced off of the chain links. Now it was no longer something beautiful to look at. It was something that could save her life. She walked down to the stable to saddle Raina for the trip to Helm's Deep. When she got there she was surprised, Raina was already saddled and Legolas lead her by a lead rope. Limwen sighed. She felt like she knew him all her life. _"Valar's above, he is attractive."_ she thought. She knew she shouldn't fall for an elf. All of the stories of elves falling in love with mortals ended in tragedy. But she couldn't help herself.

"I hope I haven't offended you by saddling your horse for you, my lady?" Legolas asked.

"No, not at all master elf," said Limwen startled from her thoughts. She took the lead rope and hoisted herself up onto her horse.

"You may call me Legolas," said Legolas

"And you may call me Limwen," she countered.

"As you wish…Limwen," Legolas repeated. "I meant to ask you. I noticed that you have an elvish name. I was wondering why, since you are from Gondor." Limwen was silent for a while. "I don't mean to pry," soothed Legolas. "I am simply curious."

"It's alright, Legolas. You haven't offended me." Limwen soothed. "I was given the name Limwen by Galadriel of Lorien. She told my father, _'I give her the name Limwen because her sapphire eyes reflect the clearest light,' _"

Legolas was surprised at this information and had to agree with Galadriel but he let her continue with her tale as they rode through the mountains. Limwen told him everything from her mother being an elf-friend, her death, to the day they left for Gondor when she was eight years old because her father couldn't stand to be in Lorien any longer.

"Limwen of Gondor, you are full of surprises." Legolas exclaimed. Limwen laughed.

"Are you full of surprises?" Limwen asked innocently.

"Maybe," Legolas teased. Limwen laughed again. Legolas loved her laugh. It sounded like the wind brushing past the wind chimes.


	12. Chapter 12

The road through the mountains was long and treacherous. But it was beautiful and awe-striking at the same time. The mountains were capped with snow and looked mightier than ever. The sky was a pale blue and there was only a slight breeze here and there. Legolas took a breath of the crisp air letting it fill his lungs to the maximum before expelling as white puffs back into the atmosphere. Nothing had gone wrong since they had left Edoras and he was grateful for the respite. Still in the back of his mind he felt uneasy. He found that the only way to ease this feeling was to walk ahead with Limwen and talk to her. He kept her laughing with tales of his adventures and misadventures as an elfling in the Mirkwood and is suspense with tales of the Fellowship's travels. When he recounted the tale of Boromir's death Legolas noticed that Limwen grew silent and somber. "Boromir was one of your friends?" he asked her.

"Not really but Faramir will be very upset and so will Denethor to learn of his death." she said.

He noticed that she was asked several questions when he spoke about Lorien. _"Of course she is interested in Lorien," _he thought. _"She spent the early years of her life there."_ He was happy to answer all her questions about if either Lorien still looked the way she remembered and if the elves still sang songs every night. He noticed that she seem on the verge of asking about one particular thing but always stopped herself. He didn't push her for it and she seemed grateful for that.

Legolas scanned the horizon. All seemed well for now.

"Legolas look," Limwen said as she pointed to the two guards riding their way.

Legolas watched as the guards rode past them and behind the outcropping of rocks.

"They must be scouting ahead," said Limwen. Legolas nodded.

All of a sudden screams could be heard from the other side of the outcropping. Legolas and Limwen sprinted towards them. Legolas's elven speed carried him faster and more nimbly up the jagged rocks. He got to the top with arrow drawn and at the ready. What he saw shocked him. Saruman had ordered his Warg riders to attack the people of Rohan as they traveled to Helm's Deep. He fired the arrow at the warg and hit it square in the chest. He almost floated down the side of the outcropping. He sprinted towards the orc and pulled out one of his elvish knives and slit its throat in one swipe. He looked at Limwen and Aragron behind him.

"A scout," he yelled as he pushed the body away from him.

As Aragorn ran back down the hill to warn Theoden of what Legolas had seen, Limwen ran towards Legolas.

"What happened?" asked Limwen.

"Warg rider… It was only a scout but there are more on the way," panted Legolas. "Listen," he said. "You should go with Eowyn and the others. You will be safe with them."

"No," objected Limwen. "I will not leave you… I mean my people defenseless." she stuttered.

"Yes, Limwen, go," said Legolas. Limwen stared back at him defiantly. Legolas didn't know what to do to make her go. Part of him said to let her do what she wanted because the Fellowship was the most important thing. The other part told him that he had never felt this way about anyone before and that Limwen was something worth saving. He didn't want to admit it but he was falling for a mortal. He had argued with himself too long, so his human instincts took over and he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Limwen was shocked by Legolas's kiss at first but it seemed so right. She let all of her inhibitions go as her mouth moved with his. Her arms locked around his neck as he cupped one hand behind her neck and ran his fingers through her hair. It seemed to end all too soon but Legolas had ways of making it linger.

"Melamim…_my love,"_ he said stroking her face. Limwen's heart melted. Legolas kissed her again and hugged her tightly.

"Go," he whispered.

Limwen nodded as she pulled away then pulled him close again and whispered in his ear, "Tolo dan nin…_Come back to me." _

He smiled at her, kissed her once more then ran off to find the rest of the warg riders. Limwen could only stay there so much longer but she was rooted to the spot until a voice jolted her out of her reverie.

"My lady," said Gimli gruffly. "Lady Eowyn is looking for you."

"Yes, thank you master dwarf." she stuttered.

Gimli eyed her curiously as she made her way towards the others.


	14. Chapter 14

Legolas raced to the top of the hill and watched as a large company of warg riders spilled over the hillside. He drew an arrow and aimed it at the nearest warg to him (200 meters away) and pierced its thick neck. He fired arrow after arrow at the riders until most of the Riddermark rode past him. Gimli rode Legolas's horse into battle and at a full gallop Legolas leapt onto the horse firing arrows as he went.

They rode head-on into the company of warg riders. The wargs and orcs were relentless, attacking everything and everyone. Legolas fired his arrows at will and with everyone he prayed Limwen would be safe. He took a turn too sharp and Gimli fell off the horse. But was right back up again eager to use his axe on the huge wargs. Legolas kept firing arrows and kept tabs on where Aragorn, Gimli and Theoden were and how they were fairing, but soon became distracted as the multitude of wargs increased and all of his attention was needed. The Rohirrim defeated the wargs and sent very few into a retreat. Legolas helped Gimli up from under two wargs and began to look for Aragorn.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted as he and Gimli walked through the carnage of the recent battle. He bent down to try his hand at tracking when he heard a coarse chuckle. He looked over and noticed an orc that was dying in the grass.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." said Gimli as he stood over the orc.

"He's dead," the orc coughed, "took a little tumble off the cliff." The orc laughed again. Legolas grasped the orc by the shoulders angrily.

"You lie!" Legolas hissed. The orc laughed again with his last breath. Legolas let go of the orc and noticed something in its hand. As he turned it over in his smooth palm, he realized it was the Evenstar.

Legolas made his way toward the cliff with Theoden and Gimli. Legolas was apprehensive to look over the cliff for he didn't know what he would find. He listened and only heard the river rushing below. He saw nothing. Greif slowly overtook his heart.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return before nightfall. Leave the dead." ordered Theoden.

Legolas looked at Theoden but said nothing. He just stared at him and then back to the river below. Theoden touched him on the shoulder.

"Come," he said. Legolas observed the ravine a little longer then stared at the Evenstar before returning to the group of few survivors for the journey to Helm's Deep.


	15. Chapter 15

Limwen spent the trip to Helm's Deep worrying about Legolas. _"He's an elf. He will be fine."_ She tried to reassure herself. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but find doubt. Even arriving safely at Helm's Deep brought no ease to her mind. She could only hope that Legolas arrived safely back to her. She wanted to look into those light blue eyes of his again. She walked out onto the balcony of her room and did not move until she saw their horses on the horizon.

"Eowyn!" Limwen yelled as she ran back into the bedchamber.

"What is it?" asked Eowyn.

"Come and see for yourself." Limwen said as she dragged Eowyn to balcony. Eowyn's face showed a plethora of emotions. Elation at first then gave way to worry.

"So few," she whispered to herself. Limwen nodded.

"We shouldn't give up hope." she said as she laid a hand on Eowyn's shoulder. They walked towards the main gate each fearing to never see the ones they loved again.

At first Limwen didn't see him at all and she began to fear the worst. It wasn't until she saw his dapple-grey stallion did she breathe a sigh a relief. She ran towards him through the crowd with tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Legolas!" she shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Legolas heard someone shout his name over the noises of the crowd. He closed his eyes and tried to discern who was shouting with his elvish senses as he dismounted his horse.

"Legolas!" He heard again. He knew that voice. He turned around and saw Limwen running toward him. He was happy to see her safe. He embraced her as she collided with him.

"I'm so glad you're safe" he mumbled into her hair.

"Is everyone all right?" Limwen mumbled into his chest. Legolas pulled back from her embrace and looked into her eyes. He was unable to say anything.

"Is it Theoden? Gimli? You're not hurt are you?" Limwen asked as she looked him over.

Legolas shook his head and showed Limwen the Evenstar. The precious stones still shone with a magnificent brilliance even though the sky was a gloomy overcast. Limwen gasped when she saw the pendant. She knew the tales of the Evenstar or Undomiel as the elves in Lorien called her. Arwen was raised in Lorien and left many years before Limwen was born. She often visited her grandmother Galadriel and Limwen had heard the elves talk about her romance with the ranger and Islidir's heir, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Limwen had seen her once or twice. She was of unsurpassing beauty and always wore the pendent which Legolas now held in his very grasp. Arwen must have given it to Aragorn before he set out with the Fellowship. "How did he…" she said.

"A warg dragged him off a cliff into the river." Legolas choked out. His blue eyes filled with tears for his best friend. Legolas turned his back to her. "Theoden said we had to leave the dead; I had no time to even look for him." Legolas spat. He yelled out of anger and sank to his knees, breathing fast.

The silence that followed seemed like an eternity. Limwen reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at her touch. She drew her hand back in surprise. He turned to face her. He noticed that her downcast eyes were overflowing with tears just like his own. He took her hands in his own and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. His gaze was piercing like hers. They didn't have to say anything for their eyes said it all.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning was no better than the night before. Hope was low if there was any at all. Who would help lead them to victory against the oncoming enemy? This did nothing to ease the grief in his heart. He had fallen into an elvish meditation in Limwen's room that night. He thought it would help him get away from all of his grief. It had only helped him focus on it more, yet he could not bring himself to break the meditation. He replayed the scene where Aragorn was dragged off the cliff over and over in his mind until Limwen touched him on the shoulder in the morning.

"Legolas," she said gently shaking his shoulder. He sensed her kneel down in front of him.

"Legolas," she said more gently as she touched his flawless cheek. Legolas reached up and held her hand there and opened his eyes. Limwen smiled and as she did so did Legolas.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by a rider of the Riddermark barging in the door.

"Lord Legolas, Lady Limwen, you have to come and see this, it's a miracle."

Legolas and Limwen glanced at one another, threw on their quivers and raced out the door. They ran up to the top lookout of the keep and Limwen gasped, "It can't be…"

Legolas's grieving heart rejoiced as he saw his friend Aragorn ride slowly up the road towards Helm's Deep.

"Legolas is it…" asked Limwen

"Aye, it is him. My elvish eyes never lie." said Legolas.

They watched him as he rode through the keep to the hall where Theoden held court, the Hornburg. Legolas ran toward the Hornburg with elvish speed to intercept Aragorn before he entered. He stood in Aragorn's path and said.

"Le ab-dollen_ –You're late_…You look terrible."

Aragorn chuckled and clasped Legolas on the shoulder. Legolas handed him the Evenstar as Limwen jogged up beside him. She playfully punched him in the arm.

"Thanks for waiting," she said. "Lord Aragorn, so kind of you to join us," she teased as she put her arm around Legolas's waist and he did the same. Aragorn looked from Limwen to Legolas. Legolas shrugged. Aragorn nodded and waved it off, "You can explain to me later." Legolas smiled as he and Limwen followed Aragorn into the King's chamber.


	18. Chapter 18

"A great host, you say?" asked Theoden.

"All of Isengard is emptied," said Aragorn.

"How many?"

"10,000 strong at least."

"10,000?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose…to destroy the world of men." Theoden was speechless and Limwen was terrified. Legolas could sense it. He stroked her arm where no one could see. She her fear seemed to ease with each stroke.

"They will be here by nightfall," said Aragorn. There was a long pause and then Theoden said, "Let them come."

Limwen waited until it was just Legolas and her in the hall before she sat down with her face in her hands. Legolas walked over to her and took her hands in his. He pulled her up until she stood at his level and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry, melonin." he soothed as he kissed her forehead gently. "Let us go see what King Theoden has planned."

As Legolas walked around and heard what Theoden's plan was a shadow of doubt grew in his mind. There was no way that they could outlast 10,000 uruks. Aragorn sensed this also and tried to get Theoden to send riders for help to no avail.


	19. Chapter 19

Theoden had almost every man at the armory to get ready for battle. Limwen had managed to escape going to the caves with the other women for now. Theoden and Legolas had yet to notice and she wanted to keep it that way until the battle was underway. Legolas wanted her to go with the women and children. The conversation that had taken place between her and Legolas earlier that day was still fresh on her mind.

_"Limwen, I want you to go into the caves with the others. You…" Limwen cut him off._

_"I want to fight. I can fight." she had said._

_"I know you can," he said as he touched her face. "But your life is more valuable than mine."_

_"What good is my life if you aren't in it?" she countered, "You cannot deny me the right to fight for the freedom of Middle Earth for I am a part of this world just like you." With that she stormed off and hadn't talked to him since._

As she walked through the armory, she heard Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli talking. She hid behind a tall rack of spears as she listened in on their conversation.

"Farmers, ferrires, stable boys," said Aragorn. He shook his head, "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," said Gimli gruffly.

"Or too few," said Legolas. He looked at the men surrounding him. "Look at them. They are frightened you can see it in their eyes." The whole armory fell silent and turned in his direction. Limwen caught her breath.

"Boe a hyn: neled herain… dan caer menig? _–And they should be: 300 against 10,000?" _he said.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. _– They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras." _defended Aragorn.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen u-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! _–Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"_ yelled Legolas.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" countered Aragorn. Limwen was shocked. She understood everything Aragorn and Legolas had said and she couldn't believe it, partly because she forgot elvish and because she couldn't believe Legolas was giving up. She knocked over the rack of spears in frustration, glared at Legolas and stormed out the door after Aragorn.

Legolas started after them but was stopped by Gimli.

"Let them go, laddie. Let them be." Gimli said gently.


	20. Chapter 20

"Lord Aragorn!" yelled Limwen. Aragorn turned around.

"My lady, you should be in the caves with Eowyn and the other women and children." he said.

"I don't want to talk about that now," Limwen hissed on the verge of tears. "Why would Legolas say all those things?"

"You understood what we said?" asked Aragorn. Limwen nodded. "How?" asked Aragorn.

"I spent my early years in Lorien among the elves. I forgot that I used to speak it in, let alone understand it, when I was younger." Limwen explained. Aragorn nodded.

"You are the daughter of Adonnenniel aren't you?" asked Aragorn. Limwen nodded. "You look just like her."

"Did you know her?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. She lived in Rivendell for a time." Aragorn said as they walked along the corridor.

"Really?" asked Limwen.

"Yes, she was very noble and beautiful. She said she wanted to stay in Rivendell forever. Then she met your father and left and never came back."

"When this war is over I would like to visit there and see its beauty." Limwen said wistfully. They stopped at her bedchamber.

"I must take my leave," said Aragorn. "Promise me that you will think about going into the caves with the others. Perhaps it will make Legolas more at ease."

"I promise. Take care, Lord Aragorn." She curtsied.

"No in elenath hilar nan had gin, Lady Limwen. _–May all stars shine upon your path, Lady Limwen." _Aragorn said as he kissed her hand and bowed low.

Limwen watched him as he walked down the hall then went in her room to ready herself for battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Legolas paced along the outer wall of Helm's Deep thinking about all that had occurred that day. Limwen had not gone into the caves, Aragorn was angry at him for what he said and he wasn't sure if Limwen had understood what he had said but she acted like she had. Like he said before she was full of surprises. He cared deeply about Limwen but was he being selfish by asking her to hide away and protect herself? And was his caring for Limwen getting in the way of his vows to the Fellowship? He was so confused. He wished Gandalf were here. He paced for a few more moments before he came to this conclusion. _"I must apologize to Limwen for not letting her assert her independence and then to Aragorn for doubting his actions."_ And with that he sprinted towards Limwen's room with elvish speed.

When he arrived at her door, he lingered outside pacing. He was apprehensive about going in and apologizing because he didn't know how she would react when she saw him. He paced some more. He gave a sigh of frustration and ran his hands through his long blonde hair. _"Why am I acting like such an elfling?" _he thought. He paced for a few more moments before he knocked on her door.

Limwen opened the door and was shocked to see him there. She quickly regained her composure and opened the door wider. "What can I do for you, master elf?" she asked innocently wiping her hands clean of leather polish.

"Limwen," he breathed, "May I come in?" he asked. Limwen nodded and stepped aside. Legolas walked in and tried to gather his thoughts as Limwen shut the door. He turned to face her.

"Where did you learn to speak elvish?" he asked her.

"I picked up on it when I was in Lorien." she said. Legolas nodded and said nothing. "Is that all you wish to know, master elf?" she asked coldly.

"No," said Legolas. "I have come to apologize to you for what I said to you earlier about you going into the caves. I offended you and hindered your independence and for that I am terribly sorry. Will you forgive me? Not speaking to you puts me in agony." He kneeled at her feet.

Limwen smiled and kneeled down to his level. "Yes, my dear Legolas, I forgive you." She said as she put her hand on his cheek.

Legolas was overcome with joy. He picked her up in an embrace and spun around. She giggled in surprise. He put her down on her own two feet and kissed her with a big grin on his face.

"I still think that going into the caves is the best place for you but I will not push you to go." Legolas said hugging her tightly. "Now I must apologize to Aragorn. Will you accompany me?"

Limwen laughed. "Of course I will." She took his arm and together they set off in search of Aragorn.


	22. Chapter 22

They spied Aragorn with Gimli in the armory getting ready for battle.

"And this is where I take my leave." whispered Limwen as they crouched down behind the rack of spears that Limwen had pushed over earlier.

Legolas looked at her. "What?!"

"Legolas, this isn't my battle. It's yours. If you can apologize to me; you can definitely apologize to Aragorn. Besides, I have to get ready for battle. It won't take me long. I'll be right back." she said. She kissed him softly. "Good luck."

Legolas watched her as she left. Her walk was quiet and graceful for a human. She had learned well from the elves. He took a few deep breaths before coming out of the shadows. Aragorn's back was turned from him. Legolas hesitated then picked up Aragorn's sword and handed it to him. Aragorn was somewhat surprised to see him but smiled and took his sword.

"We have trusted you this far; you have not lead us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas apologized.

"U-moe edhored, Legolas. _–There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." _said Aragorn as they clasped each other on the shoulder.

"It's nice to see that you boys made up." Limwen said as she entered the room.

Legolas gasped when he saw her. Her long red hair was pulled back into a twist and was fastened together with two elvish clips. She was wearing a black leather breastplate stitched with gold thread with a midnight blue tunic underneath and had a matching leather skirt and bracers around her thin wrists. She had her quiver strapped to her back and an elvish sword around her slender waist. The blade was about three feet long. It had a six inch wooden hilt inlaid with gold. It was made with the strongest elven steel with elvish markings carved into the blade. The end curved down like a talon. Legolas knew the blade's name immediately, Salyl or in the common tongue, Talon. The way it was made mirrored the craftsmanship of the elves in the Grey Havens. To complete her ensemble she wore a small green leaf of Lorien around her pale neck.

Legolas couldn't stop staring at her.

"What?" Limwen blushed and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

"You look fit for battle." Aragorn said.

"Aye, you do." agreed Legolas. Limwen smiled.

They turned their heads towards heavy footsteps coming towards them. Gimli walked into the room hiking up his chain mail shirt that was too long for him. Limwen covered her mouth with her hand to stiffen her giggles.

"If we had time I'd get this adjusted." Gimli said as he let the excess drop to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest." Limwen, Legolas and Aragorn nodded trying to hide their smiles.

A horn sounded in the distance. Legolas listened intently. "That is no orc horn." he said. He looked at Limwen and Aragorn and then raced up the stairs with Limwen and Aragorn at his tail.


	23. Chapter 23

They raced to lookout at the top of the keep. Limwen couldn't believe her eyes. She would recognize that emblem anywhere in Middle Earth.

"Open the gate," she said to the guards, "Open the gate!" She looked down at the company as they entered the main gate and made their way toward the Hornburg and smiled with excitement. She ran down the stairs towards the Hornburg but Aragorn and Legolas easily overtook her.

Limwen stopped at the top of the stairs her heart soared. The elves of Lorien had come to Rohan's aid. She scanned the company for anyone she knew. Her eyes stopped on an elf that almost looked like Legolas only he was dressed in black armor and a red cape. Her heart soared even higher.

"Haldir!" she screamed and raced down the stairs.

Haldir turned and smiled with surprise. "Limwen," he said as he embraced her, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, I would say let's find somewhere to talk and catch up but since war is upon us I would say that it is impossible." She looked over his shoulder. "Are Maersiniathwen and Thalionwen with you?" she asked.

"Lady Galadriel wanted them to stay behind and help her. Thalionwen put up a big fuss," he laughed, "you know my sister." Limwen nodded and chuckled remembering his sister's fiery and independent personality. Haldir looked down at Limwen's battle garb. "You plan to fight?" he asked.

Limwen looked over her shoulder at Legolas. "Yes," she said. Haldir looked at Legolas then back at Limwen and raised one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Limwen smiled sheepishly and Haldir shook his head. "It would be an honor to have you fight at my side." Haldir said. He turned to Theoden and Aragorn. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."`


	24. Chapter 24

Thunder rumbled in the distance and mixed with the boisterous marching of the army of Saruman. Limwen stood by Legolas and Gimli with her bow by her side. Aragorn came up behind them and watched as the army grew closer.

"Well, lad it will be luck we will live by. Let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said. Lighting flashed in the black sky. Limwen couldn't help but notice how it made Legolas's blue eyes shine brighter and his glare more piercing.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." said Legolas

"Let's hope they last the night." sighed Gimli. Limwen elbowed him in the side. Lighting flashed again and the sky let loose a huge downpour. Limwen could hear the rain plink against the men's and elf's armor; a reminder that there was a bloody battle to come. Limwen tried pushing her worry out of her mind and focus on the battle ahead but this did not help. She shook more out of worry than fear. She felt someone give her hand a squeeze. She knew who is it was without looking; she knew Legolas's broad yet soft and gentle grip. Limwen shaking subsided and her mind eased. Her thoughts were broken by orders from Aragorn.

"A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas. _–Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none."_

Limwen took a deep breath as the enemy army stopped a few hundred feet from the outer wall. Gimli was jumping up and down trying to see what was going on.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" teased Legolas. Limwen and Gimli laughed.

The enemy army began to chant. Limwen assumed this was a battle chant and instinctively readied her stance all the other elves followed suit. The chanting grew louder and louder and was accompanied by pounding of spears. Limwen and the others kept their bows drawn but did not fire. Then an arrow struck one of the orcs in front. Limwen knew an elf would not lose their grip on their arrows so easily but now it was too late to pin the blame. Limwen watched as the orc fell into the mud. The uru-kai let loose their battle cries and started to charge the outer wall.

"Tangado a chadad! _–Prepare to fire!_" shouted Aragorn. Limwen and the elves drew their arrows and waited for the command to fire.

Legolas whispered to Limwen. "Faeg i-varv… din na lanc a nu ranc. _–Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms." _Limwen nodded as she kept her eyes on the oncoming uru-kai.

"Leithio i philinn! _–Release the arrows!"_

Limwen released her arrow onto the nearest uru-kai and pierced its neck. She didn't have time to celebrate her accurate aim for this was war. She drew another arrow and waited for the command again. The men with Theoden had released their arrows and were told to fire at will. Aragorn told the elves to do the same. Limwen let loose all of her fury with her arrows; hitting an uru-kai every time. Her hits weakened them, if they did not kill them outright. They were soon overwhelmed, the uru-kai were too many. The enemy's crossbows picked off the elves on the outer wall one by one. Limwen was overcome with emotion as she witnessed this. She began to fire her arrows with more fury than ever before. Her life depended on it.


	25. Chapter 25

Legolas noticed the uruks were clearing a path for a large object that was set against the wall.

"Pendraith! _–Ladders!_" shouted Aragorn.

"Yes, good!" Gimli said as he jumped up and down with excitement

Legolas watched in horror as the ladders climbed up the wall. He fired arrows at as many of the uruks as he could until Aragorn cried.

"Swords! Swords!"

The elves put their bows back in their quivers and drew their elvish blades in one fluid motion. Legolas kept his bow at the ready. He glanced over at Haldir and noticed that he and Limwen were back to back fighting the uruks off with their blades. Limwen's footwork was fluid and graceful like an elven ballet. She and Haldir fought as if they rehearsed it. They smiled at one another when they achieved a small victory. Legolas noticed that he let his gaze linger too long and made up for lost time by killing three uruks in a row.

"Legolas," he heard Gimli call out. "Two already!"

"I'm on seventeen!" called Legolas and he turned his attention back on the enemy with renewed energy and focus.


	26. Chapter 26

Limwen and Haldir had successfully managed to bring down one of the ladders only to have four more come up in its place. Limwen began to feel the strain of battle but forced herself to push on. She worried constantly about Legolas and kept glancing at him to make sure he was alright. Limwen's constant glancing back behind her cost her many huge bruises and cuts. But Limwen pushed through the pain to protect the ones she loved.

Aragorn had noticed that a large band of uruks was making their way toward the main gate. He ordered the elves to take up their bows and shoot them down. Limwen tried to reach back for her bow but an uruk attacked her just as she sheathed her sword. The beast knocked her down and placed his heavy boot on her throat as he drew back his crudely made sword for the fatal blow. Limwen was unable to cry out. She squeezed her eyes shut to prepare herself for death. Small tears escaped her eyes, tears for Legolas, Haldir, Aragorn, Theoden and his men. All of a sudden the pressure on her throat lifted and she could breathe again. She opened her eyes and saw Haldir and Legolas corner the beast and disembowel him. Limwen sat up with her hand over her throat. She coughed violently. Haldir and Legolas rushed over to her but Haldir got there first. He put his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Limwen caught Legolas's eye. He looked at her and then to Haldir shook his head and walked away. Limwen was confused by this but shoved it to the back of her mind. "Limwen?" asked Haldir.

"I'm alright." Limwen gasped hoarsely. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I couldn't let my best friend die now could I?" he said as he pulled her to her feet. Limwen unsheathed her sword.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"After you." Haldir said.


	27. Chapter 27

Legolas went about killing as many orcs as he could but his mind was confused. Why did it seem that Limwen loved Haldir and not him? They had grown up together in Lorien but she had spent most of her time in Gondor unless she hadn't been telling him the truth. Now he didn't know what to believe.

Legolas noticed some uru-kai carry two black objects into the drain of the outer wall. He wondered what they were. Then he remembered his dream. _"No, no,"_ he thought. He turned back and saw Limwen staring at him. She was transfixed too. As if she also had the same dream as he had.

"Noro Limwen! _–Run Limwen!_" he yelled. Limwen shook her head.

"I will not leave you!" she said. Legolas watched her as she made her way toward him, leaving piles of dead uru-kai in her wake. Legolas felt more at peace and focused with her be his side. Limwen looked into his eyes.

"I will not give in to fear." she said strongly "Whatever happens, let it happen."

"Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!!!" they heard Aragorn yell. Legolas tore his gaze from Limwen and turned his bow onto an oncoming uruk with a torch. In an instant Limwen knew his intent and she braced herself for impact. Legolas tried to work quickly firing arrow after arrow hitting the figure multiple times but it kept going until he dove into the drain.

Legolas went about killing as many orcs as he could but his mind was confused. Why did it seem that Limwen loved Haldir and not him? They had grown up together in Lorien but she had spent most of her time in Gondor unless she hadn't been telling him the truth. Now he didn't know what to believe.

Legolas noticed some uru-kai carry two black objects into the drain of the outer wall. He wondered what they were. Then he remembered his dream. _"No, no,"_ he thought. He turned back and saw Limwen staring at him. She was transfixed too. As if she also had the same dream as he had.

"Noro Limwen! _–Run Limwen!_" he yelled. Limwen shook her head.

"I will not leave you!" she said. Legolas watched her as she made her way toward him, leaving piles of dead uru-kai in her wake. Legolas felt more at peace and focused with her be his side. Limwen looked into his eyes.

"I will not give in to fear." she said strongly "Whatever happens, let it happen."

"Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!!!" they heard Aragorn yell. Legolas tore his gaze from Limwen and turned his bow onto an oncoming uruk with a torch. In an instant Limwen knew his intent and she braced herself for impact. Legolas tried to work quickly firing arrow after arrow hitting the figure multiple times but it kept going until he dove into the drain.


	28. Chapter 28

A huge explosion rocked the outer wall. Several things happened simultaneously. Elves mixed with debris from the wall were thrown in all directions with a violent force, Legolas braced himself against the wall and grab Limwen around the waist and held her to him as the wall shook, the gap in the wall cause the pond on the other side to drain onto the fields below Helm's Deep as the army of uru-kai drained through to the other side of the wall. Once the shaking stopped Limwen pulled herself up and looked at the damage around her. She noticed Aragorn and Gimli face down in the rubble.

"Legolas!" she cried.

He had already seen it. His faced was horrified but gave way to relief as Aragorn picked himself up out of the mud and Gimli was already up and fighting again. Limwen sighed but relief was short lived as more uruks came over the wall. She raised her sword to fight them once again making her way down to Aragorn as she fought.

Aragorn lead the charge against the uruks with Limwen at his side. She cut and sliced her way through the mob of uru-kai; trying to ignore the deaths of so many of her comrades around her. It only fueled the fire in her heart and she continued to fight with all of her soul.


	29. Chapter 29

Legolas had just noticed the charge against the uruks pouring into the yard by the keep. Not wanting to miss out on all the fun; he decided to join them. He grabbed a discarded shield and threw it down the staircase. He drew his bow and jumped onto the shield as it slid down the stairs firing arrows as he went. When he got to the bottom, he grinned at Limwen.

"Show off." She muttered. Legolas smiled even more as he and Aragorn pulled Gimli out of mud.


	30. Chapter 30

Limwen was so lost in the battle she barely heard Theoden order them to retreat to the keep. It wasn't until Aragorn yelled, "Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad! _–To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!"_ that she looked up from the battle. She saw Legolas and another elf drag Gimli off to the keep. She was glad they were safe. She looked up at Haldir in the throng of battle yelling at everyone to pull back to the keep.

"Limwen, Nan Barad!" he yelled. She shook her head; she saw that he needed her. She started to make her way through the throng of battling elves and uru-kai keeping her eye on Haldir at all times. She watched in horror and was rooted to the spot as an uruk stab him in the side. Her mouth hung open as she watched Haldir disembowel him. He was so disoriented by the pain he didn't notice the other uruk behind him.

"HALDIR!!" screamed Limwen. Haldir's eyes locked on to hers as the uruk's ax fell and embedded itself into his back. Limwen's eyes were wide with fright and pain as she watched Haldir fall.

"NO!" she cried. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could, cutting down all of the uruks in her path. Aragorn was already there. Limwen fell to her knees be Haldir's side. "Haldir, stay with me! No!" she cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks like the summer rain. She threw herself across his body and wept. Aragorn left to fight the oncoming uru-kai.

Limwen felt someone lift her off of Haldir's broken body and cradle her against his chest as he sprinted towards the keep. She didn't put up fight; she was still in shock. Her mind went blank and her body went numb. She didn't want to fight anymore.

Limwen was so lost in the battle she barely heard Theoden order them to retreat to the keep. It wasn't until Aragorn yelled, "Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad! _–To the Keep! To the Keep! Haldir! To the Keep!"_ that she looked up from the battle. She saw Legolas and another elf drag Gimli off to the keep. She was glad they were safe. She looked up at Haldir in the throng of battle yelling at everyone to pull back to the keep.

"Limwen, Nan Barad!" he yelled. She shook her head; she saw that he needed her. She started to make her way through the throng of battling elves and uru-kai keeping her eye on Haldir at all times. She watched in horror and was rooted to the spot as an uruk stab him in the side. Her mouth hung open as she watched Haldir disembowel him. He was so disoriented by the pain he didn't notice the other uruk behind him.

"HALDIR!!" screamed Limwen. Haldir's eyes locked on to hers as the uruk's ax fell and embedded itself into his back. Limwen's eyes were wide with fright and pain as she watched Haldir fall.

"NO!" she cried. She sprinted up the stairs as fast as she could, cutting down all of the uruks in her path. Aragorn was already there. Limwen fell to her knees be Haldir's side. "Haldir, stay with me! No!" she cried as the tears flowed down her cheeks like the summer rain. She threw herself across his body and wept. Aragorn left to fight the oncoming uru-kai.

Limwen felt someone lift her off of Haldir's broken body and cradle her against his chest as he sprinted towards the keep. She didn't put up fight; she was still in shock. Her mind went blank and her body went numb. She didn't want to fight anymore.


	31. Chapter 31

Legolas sat Limwen down in the innermost corner of the keep. It was safer here but they only had a few minutes. Limwen's sobbing shook her entire body. She did not move; she stayed curled up in a little ball as if to try and stop any more pain from coming in. She didn't look up at him; she didn't say anything. Legolas sat down with her, gathered her into his lap and rocked back and forth as he held her until her sobbing subsided. Limwen lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Legolas wiped a stray tear away from her face. She caught his hand and held it to the side of her face. Though her eyes were red from crying, Legolas saw a fiery resolve in those deep blue eyes that he had never seen before.

"Are you ready?" asked Legolas.

"I was born ready." Limwen said. Legolas stood up with Limwen still in his arms and set her down gently. Limwen drew her bow with confidence and raced toward the main gate.


	32. Chapter 32

Legolas and Limwen looked over the keep's wall to see what was happening at the main gate down below. The uru-kai had almost broken through but the men were keeping them at bay for now. Legolas heard Limwen gasp as she saw Theoden at the front of the charge. He sensed her fear for the king and moved closer to her. They watched the scene below as Legolas tried to plan their next move. Suddenly down below, one of the uru-kai had stabbed Theoden in the shoulder with a spear. Limwen covered her mouth with her hands. The wound wasn't that serious but it was enough to make her worry even more. Legolas's hearing picked up the voices of Aragorn and Theoden as they spoke. Theoden needed Aragorn to give him more time so they could barricade the gate. Limwen gasped. "What are Aragorn and Gimli doing?" she asked as she watched Aragorn and Gimli go out a secret side door.

"A diversion." Legolas said. "Come," he said grabbing a rope. "They're going to need an escape route." Limwen nodded and together they raced towards the balcony above the gate. Out of nowhere a giant harpoon was shot from below and wedged itself into the gaps in the wall. Limwen looked over the wall. "The uru-kai are pulling up ladders like they did in the outer wall" she yelled. Legolas drew his bow and Limwen followed suit. He aimed his arrow at the rope holding the ladder to the wall; Limwen did the same. "Leithio._ –Release._" said Legolas. They released their arrows and each found their mark and snapped the rope. They watched as the ladder collapsed onto a company of uru-kai. They smiled to each other and pressed on towards the gate.


	33. Chapter 33

They arrived at the balcony just in time. Theoden had finished with gate and Aragorn and Gimli had done their job.

"Aragorn!" cried Legolas as he threw the rope down to them. Limwen watched as Aragorn and Gimli grabbed onto the rope. She helped Legolas pull them to safety as more uruks came over the wall. _"Getting rid of that one ladder did nothing." _thought Limwen as she pulled Aragorn over the wall.

"We are in too deep." Gimli said.

"That gate repair will not last long." agreed Aragorn.

"King Theoden needs to pull back the men." said Limwen. As soon as the words came out of her mouth. The group of friends heard Theoden order the men to retreat into the Hornburg. Aragorn, Legolas and Limwen ushered the men inside. The clash of swords and spears was accompanied by the sound of the gate crashing open. Limwen peered over the wall and watched as the uruks poured into the keep like water flowing down a gorge. She felt someone come up behind her. Her hands fingered her sword lightly. Her eyes focused on the shadow the figure cast in front of her. The figure was tall with a build of lean muscle. The shadow raised its arm as if to strike her. Limwen unsheathed her sword and turned around to take a swing at the figure only to be met by another elvish blade. This surprised her. Legolas stood in front of her. She sighed with relief and giggled with hysteria. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she exclaimed.

"Completely unintentional," he said as he took her arm. "We have to hurry, the uru-kai are coming in faster than we thought." Limwen nodded and ran with Legolas into the Hornburg.


	34. Chapter 34

Dawn was fast approaching as the few remaining men, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Limwen tried to barricade the door against the uruks. They used everything: furniture, spears and shields. Limwen looked back when she heard Theoden speak.

"The fortress is taken. It is over."

Limwen could not believe what she was hearing. Theoden had given up all hope of succeeding. As if reading her mind Aragorn said the things that she wanted to say.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it," he said as Limwen and Legolas helped him with a bench against the door which shook with each bang the uru-kai delivered.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Aragorn. Theoden said nothing. "Is there no other way?" he asked again. Limwen listened to this exchange as she and Legolas threw a table against the door.

"There is one passage," the head guard said. "It leads into the mountains, but they won't get far the uru-kai are too many." The bangs the uru-kai made against the door grew more violent and ambitious.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" said Aragorn to the head guard.

"So much death," said Theoden. Limwen had enough of Theoden's attitude and wanted to go and beat some sense into him. Legolas sensed this and held her back.

"Let Aragorn handle this," Legolas whispered in her ear.

"What can men against such reckless hate?" asked Theoden. The banging on the door grew even louder.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said. "Ride out and meet them." Limwen was shocked.

"Has Aragorn gone mad?" whispered Limwen to Legolas.

"No," said Legolas. "He's getting Theoden to hope again."

"For death and glory," said Theoden.

"For Rohan," said Aragorn, "For your people."

"The sun is rising." Gimli said. Limwen, Legolas and Aragorn looked towards the sole window in the room and as the early morning light filtered through it they remembered what Gandalf had said. _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn look to the east."_Now Limwen didn't feel so uneasy about riding out and meeting the enemy. She knew Gandalf would keep his word.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Theoden said.

"Yes," said Limwen. Legolas stared at her. She shrugged. "You didn't think that I wouldn't ride out with you? Did you?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. "No, I didn't think that but I would feel better if you would ride with me."

"Fair enough," said Limwen, "but we use my horse." Limwen said as she started to fit Raina with reins not bothering with a saddle.

"All right." Legolas said as he hoisted himself onto Raina then helped Limwen up. She drew her sword as she prepared herself for one last battle. The uruks proceeded break down the door.

"Fell deeds awake, now for wraith, now for ruin and the red dawn." Theoden spoke.

The horn sounded as the doors fell and the last few survivors of the battle of Helm's Deep charged out to meet the enemy one last time.


	35. Chapter 35

The uru-kai flowed through the doors of the Hornburg only to be cut down as the small company rode out to what was most likely their last battle. Limwen cut down all of the uru-kai she could. Anything she could do to avenge Haldir's death. They rode through the main gate and down the bridge knocking down almost all the uruks like the pins in the hobbit's game of lawn bowling.

Limwen turned her head towards a cliff, distracted by the white light and a whining white horse which she recognized as Shadowfax, Gandalf's horse. Her heart leapt with joy. "Legolas look!" she cried.

"Gandalf," whispered Legolas. Gandalf had come. But had he come with help? Limwen's question was answered as Eomer appeared beside Gandalf with 2,000 men of the Riddermark behind him. "EOMER!" cried Limwen as the uruks turned to meet this new foe.

"To the King!" shouted Eomer as the company made their way down into the ravine. The uruks quickly forgot about the small uprising and focused all of their attention on the new threat. The rising sun came over the top of the ravine blinded the uruks as Gandalf, Eomer and Eomer's company made their way past the spears and began to cut the enemy down with passionate fury. Together with the company and the small band of survivors, they decimated more than half of the remaining uruks. As the rest of uruks fled, Theoden cried out, "Victory! We have victory!"

Limwen sighed the battle was over. She looked, around so many dead and she never really learned what they had died for. Many she loved were safe, all except for her childhood friend Haldir. She dismounted her horse and walked toward the outer wall. The ground was muddy and uneven were so many uruks had marched but she finally got where she was headed. She kneeled at Haldir's side once more. Nothing had disturbed him since he fell and his blood had dried onto the wall. His clear blue eyes had glazed over. Limwen held his hands in hers and closed her eyes.

_"Come on Limwen," said Haldir as he ran through sunlit LothLorien. _

_"I'm coming," young Limwen said. "Don't run so fast." She lost sight of Haldir. "Haldir, where are you?" She walked forward a little ways. "Haldir?" she called softly. Haldir jumped from behind a tree._

_"Boo!" he shouted. Limwen squealed and fell backwards. Haldir laughed as he ran away. _

_"Haldir you are horrible!" she said as she tore through the forest after him. She finally caught up with him and tackled him as he stopped just shy of the bank of the river. The force behind her shove knocked him into the river. She covered her mouth with her hands and giggled with delight as Haldir splashed her…_

"Limwen?"

Limwen was startled out of her memory. She turned around and saw Legolas behind her. He kneeled by her side and brushed a tear away from her cheek. Limwen hadn't realized that she had been crying.

"You must have loved him," sighed Legolas.

"Of course I loved him," scoffed Limwen.

"Then I won't push you to love me."

"What? Oh no! He was my best friend. I wasn't in love with him. He was like my brother," said Limwen.

"Oh," said Legolas embarrassed. He ran his hand through his hair and laughed at himself. "I feel like such an elfling."

"And that's what I love about you." said Limwen tapping him on the nose. She looked back to Haldir. "What am I going to tell Maersiniathwen and Thalionwen?" she sighed.

"I'm sure Lady Galadriel or Lord Elrond already knows," said Legolas. Limwen nodded as Aragorn came up behind them.

"We will bury him soon." Aragorn said. "Gandalf would like to speak with us."

Limwen nodded. She bent over to close Haldir's eyes, put his sword over his heart and kissed his forehead. She stood up and walked towards the Hornburg with Legolas and Aragorn.


	36. Chapter 36

In the hall of the Hornburg, Limwen was embraced first by Eowyn and Eomer.

"I cannot believe you fought alongside the elves without me." Eowyn exclaimed.

"You fought?" asked a surprised Eomer. Limwen nodded. "Hhmm, well that explains the battle garb and all the bruises." Limwen laughed. She noticed Gandalf standing behind them.

"Gandalf," Limwen said as she bowed low.

"Rise, Limwen of Gondor, for you have lost someone dear to you and still fought bravely." Limwen's eyes filled with tears. "You have accomplished so much." Gandalf opened his arms wide inviting her into an embrace which Limwen happily accepted. She felt calmed and at peace in his embrace and still felt that way afterwards like he had cleansed her of all negative thoughts and feelings.

"Let us ride together as we talk." proclaimed Gandalf.

They rode to the top of the ravine which gave on undisturbed view of the east, the evil land of Mordor. "Sauron's wraith will be terrible, his retribution swift." said Gandalf

Limwen looked towards Mordor and felt uneasy as she stared at the turbulent dark sky as lighting flashed across it. Limwen looked over at Legolas. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All of our hopes lie with two little hobbits." said Gandalf.


	37. Chapter 37

Legolas and Limwen took a long walk around the keep after Haldir's burial. Legolas explained what Gandalf had meant when he talked about Sauron and gave her comfort after a long stressful day, showering her with warm embraces and kisses on her forehead and cheeks. Limwen savored every minute of it for tomorrow they would have to ride to Fangorn forest to retrieve the hobbits Merry and Pippin. Fangorn was very close to Isengard and they had no idea how dangerous it would be or what would happen.

Nothing was set in stone and it frightened Limwen. But with her new friends by her side she knew they would survive. She believed that they were fighting for something worth fighting for. A year ago she wouldn't have believed that she would have fought in a battle and would be caught up in a war. But she was here now and she was glad of it. She had conquered her fears and found love in the process.

_"For now this is all that matters." _She thought as they watched the sun set over the mountains.

_To Be Continued . . . _


End file.
